Struck Again
by RoseScor90
Summary: After the mysterious break up between Jessica and Christopher, both of them try their hardest to move one but when fate's determined, it gets its way. R&R please! Rated T for paranoia!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Even the plot, I'm sure is overused and not at all original, so…yeah

A/n: So, this is my first time ever writing a fandom other than Harry Potter so your suggestions would be awesomely welcome!

Chapter 1: The interview

"_Whatever happened to Jessica Olson?_" the headlines stared out at her and Jessica threw aside the paper in disgust, and it landed right at Sarah's feet. She bent down to pick it up with one hand while balancing the two mugs of black coffee she had been previously holding. Not the easiest thing to do, but she had gotten used to Jessica's recent bad mood and was thankful it was just the newspaper and not the paperweight that was thrown on her feet this time. Yes, Jessica really did do that.

"What did the poor thing do?" Sarah asked as she placed a cup before Jessica, who took it immediately and began sipping it, gulping it down, more like. When she was done, she tried to snatch Sarah's but she held it safely out of her reach. Taking a seat on the sofa beside the couch Jessica was seated on, Sarah leveled Jessica with a stern stare. It was comical, the way their roles had gotten reversed in the past month. It had always been Jessica who'd had to keep Sarah in line but now,…Sarah sighed.

"You have to tell me what happened sometime, Jess. It's been almost two months, one of which you spent being a workaholic and the other, an insomniac. Tell me, what did he say? Stubby doesn't know either, and it's killing the both of us. Don't you think it's unfair that we should get stuck in the middle of your spat?"

If it had been another occasion, Jessica would have recognized the guilt trip Sarah was pulling on her. But as it was, she only took the paper from Sarah's hand and opened it up to the page she had been reading; the Hollywood section that contained the article speculating about the various reasons why Jessica Olson was no longer the girlfriend of Christopher Wilde, rock star extraordinaire.

"This is stupid. You know he'd never think that. You dating him for fame or money! That's the silliest thing I ever read and I've read some crazy things" Sarah's cell sang out 'Something about the sunshine baby' and she picked it up, her eyes never straying from the slumped form of her sister.

"Yeah, what about?" Jessica tuned Sarah out; she knew it was Stubby.

"Why that…I'll watch it. When's his next concert? Can you get me a backstage pass?"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll have your rock star when I'm done with my sister's boyfriend"

"Ex-boyfriend" Jessica mumbled as she sunk further into the couch.

"Yeah, sure I'll tell her. Bye, love ya" she switched the phone off and came back to reclaim her position on the sofa.

"What'd he say that's got you so riled up?" Jessica asked feebly as Sarah pushed aside the junk on the table to find the TV remote. After finishing high school, Jessica had gone into law, while Sarah was content running her wedding consultancy. They had bought a flat at LA and had settled here. Everything had been going wonderfully well, until…

"Watch for yourself" she turned the channel until the all too familiar show played on it.

"Welcome to starstruck. I'm Libby Lam and here we have Christopher Wilde for a five minute exclusive about his recent breakup with Jessica Olson. Tell us Christopher, rumor is that you were seen with your ex-girlfriend Alexis at a charity concert."

"Yeah. We'd decided to be friends after our relationship didn't work out. She was still coping with her broken engagement when I met her and we, caught up" he replied, flashing his hundred watt smile at the camera. No doubt a million fan girls would be swooning at the screen. Jessica turned her eyes away from the TV, while Sarah kept muttering what appeared to be insults under her breath.

"And about your girlfriend?"

"Jessica? Jess and I, we decided we were better off without each other. We, didn't see things the same way and we decided to spend time apart from each other"

"So there's still a chance of the both of you getting back together?"

"I don't think so, no. But life's full of surprising turns. You never know"

"Alright folks. That's it for today from starstruck. This is Libby Lam…" Sarah shut the TV and turned to Jessica with a raised eyebrow. Jessica merely turned to the other side of the couch, burying her head in the cushion.

"Don't think I'm being pushy, but I atleast need to know why I'm going to bludgeon a world famous rock star before I do it" that got a little smile out of Jessica and she took several deep breaths before turning to Sarah.

"He suddenly discovered that I was dating him for the limelight and the damned money. He, he accused me of cheating on him, Sarah. How could he do that? Of all the jerky, insensitive things…But you know what? I decided he isn't worth it. After this interview, the nerve of him! I won't mope anymore. I'll get out, get a new life, move on." Jessica sat up suddenly, but the sudden shift of gravity stumbled her and she sat still for a moment before she regained her balance.

"Before that, I think you should eat, and get some rest" she led Jessica to the kitchen, where they spent the rest of the day cooking a gourmet meal and spent the rest of the evening eating it.

"You go on ahead, Sarah. I'll just be here"

"Why do you insist on not sleeping? You're hurting yourself. You have work tomorrow, too"

"I…I dream when I sleep" Jessica admitted, her face flushing.

"Doesn't mean you should skip it. Come on. You can sleep beside me if you want"

"What am I, three?"

"You sure act the age" Sarah replied as she dragged Jessica away.

A/n: Should I continue? Am I crap at it? Please do tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Even the plot, I'm sure is overused and not at all original, and the song is obviously from the movie too…

Chapter 2: The Call

"You sure you don't want to come?" Sarah asked for the fifth time that day, while she was putting on her heels. She was obviously dressed up; that was one habit she hadn't given up. Looking up from her footwear, Sarah stared at her sister who was once again slumped on the sofa. One would think it'd have a dent from the amount of time she spent sitting on it. Admittedly, Jessica had gotten a speck of sleep the past week and looked a bit better than she had before and for that, Sarah was thankful.

"Yes, I'm sure. What's the point anyway? Who should I be jumping to meet?" Jessica was steadily turning cynical but Sarah knew it was just anther phase. It was Jess' way of recovering and Sarah didn't want to interfere.

"Stubby's coming over after the concert" She stated off handedly, trying to make it sound like a casual observation. Jessica didn't need to know that Stubby was actually coming to talk to Jessica to try and get some information out of her, information he hadn't been able to get out of Chris.

"Should I find a pressing appointment that would take me out of the house?" Jessica's eyes twinkled and Sarah blushed. She couldn't get over the fact that she was dating Stubby even after these many years.

"No, he was asking to see you. Said it had been too long since he met up with you and that he missed your blatant injurious honesty" Jessica laughed at that, it was such a Stubby thing to say.

"Alright, I'll try to tone down the moping" She replied in a serious tone. Sarah walked into the drawing room to kiss her sister on the forehead before she left, leaving Jessica to her thoughts, which weren't pleasant at all, always dominated by a face she wished to forget ever existed. She had claimed to hate Chris several times over the past month but that didn't help her addiction to his music. Earlier on in their relationship, Jessica had learnt that Chris the musician and Chris the boyfriend were two very different people. She had come to love both sides of him. Though he was no longer her boyfriend, she couldn't forget the musician in him, or the host of songs he had created and dedicated to her. Music like that simply didn't stop affecting you, just because you hated the one creating it.

That was why, sharply at seven o' clock, she switched on the TV and tuned into the channel that was giving a live broadcast of the concert, and sure enough, her heart gave that silly little leap that had become the routine everytime she saw him. But this once, it was accompanied by a clenching that made her close her eyes to avoid the tears. She leaned on the arm of the couch, adjusting herself to a comfortable position. And that was how she stayed, listening to every single note of the song, occasionally wiping away a tear that escaped each time he sang a song that he had claimed had been inspired by her.

The concert was nearing a close; it was almost time for the last song. Chris had always made it a point to leave his new compositions to the last, if only to create a hype. But today, it wasn't a novel tune that floated to her ear. It was that song, the one he had sung for her at prom.

"_Can't blame you, for thinking, that you never even knew me at all…_"Jessica closed her eyes tight, but the tears escaped anyway. She'd never get tired of this song, even if she had to listen to it for the rest of her life.

"_I hope you understand, I hope you understand_" Chris' voice rang loud and clear from the speakers and Jessica shook her head trying to dispel the memories. The soothing melody seemed to have an embedded undertone that was killing her from within. It was his voice, his lines, his music, his emotions, just him, that was causing her this intense agony.

"_I wasn't the world to see, what you mean to me_" What had she meant to him? Nothing more than a fling that had lasted a bit longer than normal? Had all the glory of finding a non-fan girl worn off? Was that all she had been to him? Had she wasted her time on him?

Why was she thinking this? Hadn't she told Sarah that she'd move on, just the other day? So why was it so difficult now? Why did she keep pining over something that was long gone? Was she so pathetic that she couldn't get over something as simple as a break up?

"_What you mean to me…_" Jessica looked at the handsome face that stared at her from behind the screen, and not for the first time, she felt like it was she and she alone, he was singing for. An illusion, the very same imagination that had landed her in this mass of cobwebs. She swore she saw him mouth her name before he grinned at the screen and the vision passed.

Jessica turned away from the screen, as if it had mortally offended her. She was a long way from moving on, that much was sure.

Just then, her phone rang. Noting that it was her mother, Jessica attended it hesitantly. What if she asked about her break up?

"Jess? It's Mum. Dad's taken ill, baby. I have no idea what to do. Could you come over? I know you have your work, but just for one day?" her mother's panic clearly echoed in her voice and Jessica hurried to soothe her, assuring that she'd take the next flight to Michigan.

A/n: I know the story seems to be going nowhere but it'll get better soon!

Whose POV would you like next?

Do tell me in a review!


	3. Missing

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Even the plot, I'm sure is overused and not at all original, so…yeah

A/n: Chris' POV, as you guys wanted! Also, I'd like to thank the people who have taken time to review the story! Your reviews are what have made me write the chapter this fast!

Chapter 3: Missing

Christopher Wilde rounded up the concert to a steady deafening round of applause. He wasn't feeling over the moon; he had got used to it in the first few years. A decade in the industry had taught him a lot of things, most importantly humility. It might have also been because of his then girlfriend.

Chris smiled a blinding smile as he thought of her, to hide the hurt that he refused to acknowledge. He wouldn't waste his life over a girl who didn't even care about him in the first place.

It had been the hardest decision he had taken; to break up with Jessica Olson. But it had to be made or he might have found himself in too deep. As it was, Chris wasn't entirely convinced that he had completely forgotten her, as he claimed. She still followed him in his dreams, if nothing else. The only antidote to this he had been able to find was his music; something that was dearer to him than his own life.

He had held on to it like a child would hold on to its mother at a fair; using it as a shield from the anguish. He didn't move on, because he did not know how to. He had never been in love with anyone; he didn't know if he was in love with Jessica at all.

So he kept up the appearances; the unruffled rock star everyone went mad over. He made music his very breath, disappearing into his studio for hours at a time. His parents were getting worried, but there was nothing they could do.

The reports were that he was at his pinnacle now, and he had expected the news to thrill his family and his sole friend, Stubby. His parents had disappointed him by saying that his music was leaning towards misery and sorrow. Just because he liked to experiment with different genres didn't mean he was becoming morose. But, listening to his latest album, even Chris couldn't deny the underlying melancholy that seemed to resonate in every chord of his voice.

The fact irked him even more; he wasn't going to allow a simple Michigan lawyer to dictate his life, or his music. But why then had he felt like singing that song, _her song_, today? Chris could only sigh in response.

The curtains closed and Chris walked out the front door amidst tight security. He signed autographs till his hand hurt like hell, and got into the car with a final wave and a photographic smile. Mathew, his driver for the past six years greeted him, remarking that his performance was becoming more and more emotional.

Chris, who considered Mathew his most honest critic, asked him the reason, "It might be a reflection of your thoughts and feelings, Chris. I don't know the icky details but ever since your break up, you've been hiding behind your guitar, so to say. You're at the height of your career, but I can see that you are unhappy. If breaking up with Jess is what is causing this, maybe…"

"No, Mathews, I'm not going to say that I regret the decision. I stand by my choices no matter what, you know that."

"Yes I do, and that is what's got me concerned. You're too adamant, and I know Jess is too proud. If there has been a misunderstanding, as I'm sure there was, it's going to be awkward and difficult for the two of you."

"I'm never going to see her again, why should I worry? Where are we going now?"

"To the after party at the Greames'. With the backstage pass-holders, and the concert managers will be there too. I listened to a few more people asking your PR manager if you had a few days more to spare."

"Stubby will manage those, I have no doubt. I only have to go up on the stage and perform."

"That's the only thing they ask of you. And the innumerable autographs and the showcase smiles." Chris chuckled at Mathew's summing up of his onscreen life. He was true, to an extent. But of course, everyone wanted to know the 'real' Christopher Wilde, simply because it would bring them some of the media attention people close to him received.

Mathew pulled up in the parking lot of the hotel and after wishing him a good evening, Chris entered the restaurant. He walked straight to the large conference hall; he knew the routine very well.

The first person he saw as he entered the room happened to cause him the greatest shock of his life. The Olson sisters did not look alike but at that moment, Sarah Olson seemed to him to be a replica of her sister. Shaking his head to push away the images that popped up in his mind, he walked to the couple who were deep in conversation.

"Sarah?" The woman in question turned around and instead of a smile, a hostile expression appeared on her face, "Sarah, it's so good to see you after so long! How're you?"

"Pretty well, no thanks to you." She snapped, surprising Chris even more. Sarah never snapped, she never lost her temper with him.

"What is it, Sarah?" He asked half anticipatorily, hoping she'd tell him it was just some problem she had with her business.

"You know precisely what 'it' is Chris and I'd appreciate it if you didn't act ignorant."

"What happened between Jess and I…"

"Don't you dare use her name like you _care_, alright? You dumped her, pure and simple. I'd like very much to write you off as an arsehole and be done with the entire mess but if you keep trying to justify your actions…" Here they were interrupted by a security guard who, seeing the heated interaction, came to intervene.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Chris looked at the guard unimpressed.

"No, nothing's the problem," The guard nodded before he went to his place by the entrance. Turning to Sarah, "Look, I know you think I'm at fault here and that I was acting like a playboy and stuff. But honestly, I liked Jessica," He said, enunciating her full name, "I like her very much but as it happened she…"

"Yes, she told me all about your stupid accusations."

"Stupid? _Stupid_? I heard her speaking with my own ears. And don't tell me it could have been someone else. I _saw_ her when she was confessing to an odd guy. Who was he, anyway? What was I to think if she went around saying things like that when I remained completely devoted and fidel, huh?" It was Sarah's turn to look dumbfounded as Chris spoke.

"But, but… of course she cared about you, Chris! Why else would she mope and brood like she has been doing for the past months? Months, Chris, _months_. Jess isn't the kind of person to pine after a guy who she didn't care about for this long. You did matter to her. A little too much, even more than we did. As much as it hurt me as her sister, I was happy that my introvert sister was beginning to open up. But this…she's broken, Chris. The only thing she does besides go to office is slouch on the couch and mourn." Chris' expression turned thoughtful as she spoke, changing into pain that Sarah had seen equaled only in Jess' eyes.

Before Chris could retort, Sarah's phone rang and seeing that it was her mother, Sarah attended the call, moving away from the two to speak.

"Hey honey, have you landed? Should I arrange for a car?" Her mother's slightly anxious voice greeted her.

"Landed? What do you mean Mom?"

"You don't know? Dad had a mild heart attack. It was nothing serious but I panicked and called you. You never picked the phone so I called Jess. She said she'd take the first flight. Maybe she's coming alone. But I'm unable to contact her, honey."

"Maybe she tried my line and couldn't contact me either. I'll try to find her Mum. She must be stuck in the airport. I'll see Mum. How's Dad?"

"It was just a minor block in the artery. The Doctor says he'll be fine within the week."

"Okay Mum. I'll call later. Love ya." Sarah cut the call, quickly trying their house line. After listening to her own voice on the voice mail five times, Sarah shifted to Jessica's mobile. She wasn't picking it up.

Seeing Sarah's tensed expression, Stubby came to her, followed by Chris, "What happened? Is something wrong with your parents?"

"No, it's Jess…" Sarah related the events to the two. It was Chris who suggested.

"Call the airport to see if she boarded the plane," Not waiting for her, he picked up his own phone. As a celebrity, he was more likely to get a fast answer.

"Los Angeles airport? This is Christopher Wilde. Could I have a piece of information? Has the plane for Michigan left?"

"Yes sir. It took off a few hours ago. The next flight isn't for six more hours."

"Okay, could you tell me if a passenger by the name of Jessica Olson had boarded the previous flight?"

"Yes, sir. A last minute reservation."

"Thank you." He cut the line, dialing another number.

"Michigan airport?" The same enquiries got him the same answer; Jessica had landed in Michigan a couple of hours ago. But why hadn't she gone home? Had she gotten lost in her own home town? Why wasn't she attending her calls?

There was only one conclusion Chris could come to and his eyes widened with alarm as it sunk in; Jessica had gone missing.

A/n: Do review!


	4. Lost and Found and Lost Again

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Even the plot, I'm sure is overused and not at all original, so…yeah

A/n: So, the majority of this chapter is in Jessica's POV and the rest in Third Person POV. Just so you guys don't get confused. And it alternates between one and anther. Onto the chapter…

What, you really thought I wouldn't want to thank each and everyone of you guys who took the time to read/review/favorite/alert/ even give it a go through? Really…Thank you guys, thank you a million times! I'd never have written this chapter if it weren't for your reviews!

Finally, to the chapter!

Chapter 4: Lost and Found and Lost; Again

It was pitch black when I opened my eyes next; I tried to clear my eyes but I couldn't move my hand even an inch. After a few minutes of trying to squint through the darkness, the black shroud began to dissipate and I could make out a few figures. The place I was in now seemed to be a small, circular, tall room with a single window at the very top, through which I could see wane sunlight pouring in. But the light was too high up to be of any good. I was more likely to hurt myself by trying to reach up to it. The rest of the room was very small and rather cramped and empty, a single door in front of me the only hope for freedom. There was a small desk to one side of the room, and a dresser with a mirror on the opposite side, reflecting my filthy form.

Surprisingly, the room smelt clean; of mint and hay, oddly enough. It was not at all like the dungeon I had imagined prisoners were kept in; for that was what I was, I had no doubt.

The pale blue jumper I had thrown on was now brown and black; hopefully they were just dirt and grease. My sandals had been removed, probably to deter my escape, I guessed. Did they think I was so delicate as to let a barefoot stop me from running for my escape? I chuckled for a brief second, marveling that I could, even at such a time. I narrowed my eyes a bit more in the direction of the mirror; my face was strewn with dust and sweat, making a grimy mask that was disgusting to look at, even for me. My hair didn't even merit looking at, the messy bird's nest that I knew it would be. Just how long had I stayed here?

The chair I was seated on must be the pair of the desk, I concluded as I stared at the image, making out that I was still in the same dress I had been when I had rushed to the airport after hearing that my Dad…Dad! I struggled furiously as the memories came back. Chris' concert…the phone call…leaving a message to Sierra…catching the flight…landing in Michigan…the rest was blurry, and the only thing I could remember out of it was that I had been forcefully thrown into a taxi outside the airport. I wondered who had kidnapped me; what reason was there for them to...

I considered screaming my lungs out and I did try, only then realizing that I was gagged. Whoever it had been, they knew me well enough to do a thorough job of ensuring that I wouldn't escape. And I had a vague idea of who it might be. I tried to unbind the ropes, scratching the bonds against the sharp edges of the chair. My hand got scraped in the process and I could smell my own blood, the metallic odor of it, but I persisted. When my hand numbed from the effort, I tried the same with my legs, but it appeared even more perilous than the hands. If I got my leg hurt, it would be a disadvantage when I try to escape. Because I had no doubt that I should escape, I had to. I took a few minutes' rest but that brought up the dismal thoughts of my position so I resumed again; this work, at least, I could manage.

The rope began to give way thread by thread; it was a small development and a painful, time consuming one, but I saw no other way presenting itself. When I was reasonably certain that my efforts weren't in vain and that I would be free in a few minutes, the door opened and a tall lanky form entered it, bending to enter the room without hitting his head on the frame. There was a bright light from behind him, or maybe it seemed bright because I had been in the dark for so long. His face was shadowed from it, so that all I could see was that he was very lean and had long hair that brushed his shoulders and smelt of smoke and alcohol.

Before I could so much as panic, the figure laughed a hoarse broken laugh, walking further into the room. He was reasonably steady on his feet so I assumed that he must be sober, if only a bit. The shadows receded a little and I could see his dark cottony eyes look at me with sadistic satisfaction. His hair seemed to be in the same soiled state mine were in, but he seemed to have made an effort to look tidy, for the front locks of his hair seemed to have met the comb recently.

"Don't worry, lass. I have no wish to harm you, except if you try to escape. Stay here without protesting for a few days and you'll get back home safely. I'll take you there myself, if you play nice and stay down," The flash of panic that had risen in me subsided, but I was still too pumped to understand the meaning of his words. It wasn't until I'd eaten; courtesy of a woman who literally shoved the food down my throat, and was once again alone did I comprehend.

If I was absent for a few days, my family would panic; Sierra would break down and my father…my father's state would worsen if he knew; Chris would…Chris probably wouldn't even know or care. Shaking my head to clear the all too familiar tears, I concentrated. I couldn't afford to let my sorrow overcome my sense; not now. I had gone through the same kind of pain before, anyway. It was just a rerun; nothing new. I knew there must be another reason for them kidnapping me, whoever they were. It wasn't money, surely, because the guy hadn't said anything about contacting my family. Moreover, what could he get off an everyday middle class family like us? Or was this some kind of trap to lure in Chris? But he had made it very sure, and very public, that we were over. That left me with only one option left…

As the truth came to me, I doubled my efforts to escape, frantically rubbing the ropes to the chair. It gave away a bit after a while, and the rest was easier. I held one hand in another for a minute, reveling in my freedom. I then quickly untied the ropes at my ankle and the gag on my mouth. Taking in deep gulps of air, I contemplated my next actions. I had absolutely no idea where I was being held. For all I knew, I might be in England and I wouldn't know it. But the woman who had come in with the guy had seemed to speak with an American accent. I realized that as my thoughts progressed, I was slipping into anxiety; the feeling wouldn't help me any if I ever hoped to escape. And escape I must; too much was at stake…

XXXXXXXX

They had been too late for the last flight of the day; they had had to wait an entire twelve hours to get on the next plane. Chris had briefly considered using his Chartered flight but had just as soon discarded the idea; his jet was public news. Him starting out on it in the middle of the night would drag the press out of their comfy beds.

So he had had to endure the most torturous night of his life and had been the first to jump aboard when the announcement had come. Sarah and Stubby had followed soon and had had to restrain him lest he pick a fight with the pilot for flying too slow.

Sarah would definitely have laughed at his antics if she hadn't been worried about Jessica. Even now, she made sure to store all the memories in her brain so that she and Jess could laugh over it when this was all over. They would find Jessica; of that Sarah entertained no doubt. Her little sister could never be in any danger, except maybe from her own attitude and pride.

"Where do you think she could have gone?" Chris asked from the seat before her, his fingers twisting around each other in a complex pattern; Sarah was afraid he'd get them knotted.

"We have to get to the hospital first, Chris. Maybe she reached there right after Mum called us," Sarah reasoned calmly, though she knew it was impossible. Neither her mother nor Jessica had called her until the moment she had got on the plane and had switched off her mobile.

"No, we shouldn't alarm your family. We'll just say that she got held up for an important case and was stuck in the Attorney's office so she couldn't attend the call," Chris replied decisively, and Sarah saw the wisdom in his words. Their parents shouldn't be alarmed at any cost, what with their Dad already in the hospital.

"Alright, Alright. But how else do we justify you two being here?"

"Simple; we don't make an appearance at the hospital. You can stay with your mother; we'll give you regular updates," Stubby replied casually, but Sarah knew exactly what was running through his mind.

"Uh huh, no way, Stubby. I'm not staying stuck within four walls leaving the two of you to go in search of her. Moreover, I know where she would be better than either of you," Even Stubby couldn't argue with that point and agreed grudgingly.

XXXXXXXX

I'd tied the gag back on my mouth again; the loss of air was sudden but it was a small payment for escape. I waited until dusk, and sure enough, I heard footsteps on the other side of the door and the sound of a key being inserted into the lock. I quickly folded my hands, hugging the back of the chair and crossed my ankles. The room was even darker than before, the light from the lone window having gone out a while back; I guessed it was night. This time when the door opened, there was no bright light; merely the dull luminescence that I had come to associate with artificial lights.

As I had guessed and hoped for, this time only the lady came with a tray of food. I considered fighting her physically, but there was no saying the outcome. I was weak and I couldn't see enough of her to guess her strength. Moreover, if the man was nearby, my efforts would be in vain. As I waited, she placed the tray on the table, turning to me with contempt; I noticed something. She had forgotten to bring water.

"Could I have some water?" I asked in a feeble voice, trying to sound hoarse. It wasn't a tough task; my throat was sore from non usage and whatever they had used to make me faint. The lady started for a second, as if she hadn't known I could speak, and nodded once before walking out of the room; leaving it open.

When I was sure the lady wasn't in the vicinity of the room, I crept up from the chair; it was difficult at first since my feet had lost their feeling sometime ago. But I urged them to walk faster, but carefully. I reached the door without removing the plaster at my mouth. If she came back, I'd have to retreat.

Seeing nothing but a deserted hallway, I walked with new vigor. I knew I'd have to be quick; the lady would be back any minute now. I considered escaping through the back door but rejected it; the woman would probably be in there and would definitely bust my plan.

Keeping to the front side of the house, I took a flight of stairs that I saw led to what appeared to be a poorly lit room. I walked down the stairs, looking towards the other side of the house to see if the lady would appear.

I was so stupidly worried about the woman that I hadn't considered the threat of the man until a voice interrupted my bid for freedom, "Goin' somewhere?" I almost jumped out of my skin on hearing the familiar accented voice but this time, there was nothing of the mockery that had been apparent when I had met him the last time.

He was furious and while I was inwardly shaking, I tried to keep up a brave front, "Out," I replied in a voice that held more bravery than I felt. He stood up casually from the table; not at all bothered about my attempt probably because he knew there was no way I could succeed now. No, there was always a way, I told myself stubbornly as I faced him, taking care not to let the terror show.

"Well…no-one can blame me; I did give you a chance…" His steps quickened; the distance across the Hall disappearing at an alarming rate as he crossed it. I watched him by the dim light provided by the candle; _a candle_…an absolutely insane idea arose in my head. It was stupid, impossible and suicidal, but it was the one chance I had.

My mind made up, I waited for him to approach, discretely inching towards the table where the candlestick was kept. When he was half way across, I was safely stood with the table between us. A few feet more and he would reach me; I suddenly toppled the candlestick; as expected, it caught fire. The table was quick to follow.

It was a big risk; I was standing between a burning table and the banister of the stairs, which was also made of wood. It would eventually catch fire too, but I hoped to be able to sneak out from between them before that. As I had hoped, the man stumbled, taking a few steps back; the step necessary for my plan. I upturned the now smoldering table onto the floor; the fire began swallowing the flooring.

The man gave a disgruntled yell and raced towards me, but the fire had clearly separated the two of us, creating a chasm of burning flames. I turned to look at his livid face once before I ran like the devil towards the door on the other side.

It led through a small dining room to a dungy kitchen. The door to the outside of the house was locked. The woman was nowhere to be seen; she probably had escaped at the sight of the fire; how, I couldn't fathom, maybe through the single window which was latched from the outside when I tried to open it? I looked around, trying to spot the key to the door; it was no use, the lock looked like it had stayed there for at least a century.

I paced the kitchen nervously; there was no way out. I was stuck inside the house; the burning house, I remembered, hearing the gleeful cackle of the fire from the other room. The man who had kidnapped me would surely have escaped through the front door.

There was no way he could catch me; with the fire blocking him on one side and the lock on the other. I was safe from him, but for how long? I stumbled onto the chair in a hopeless mess, hitting my head repeatedly on the table. I was an idiot; and now I was going to burn to ashes here; without Mom, Dad, Sierra ever knowing. And Chris…Chris who had meant so much to me, who had…

In a moment of sudden fury, I yelled out once before the energy drained out of me, taking my conscious with it. It was better, I decided; I wouldn't feel much of the pain. In the last moment of my wakefulness, I oddly felt windy, like I was outside. And funnily, I saw Chris, his eyes brimming with panic and pain and affection; somehow, I knew it was all for me and I tried to tell him; to be safe, to be happy…

XXXXXXXX

"Where in hell did she saunter off to?" Chris swore a few hours later. They had been traveling in a car for almost a half day and they were yet to find Jessica.

"There is a friend of hers who lives in this area. She might have come to visit her," Sierra replied calmly as she took another turn around the winding road along the countryside.

The scenery was wonderful, but Chris hardly had the mind to enjoy these things. His mind was circling around the same remote possibility of Jessica remaining unhurt. He closed his eyes and knelt against the windowpane, barely managing to hold himself together.

Feeling the vehicle slow down, he opened his eyes to a horrific sight. Sierra stopped the vehicle as they neared the farmhouse; or what appeared to be left of it. The firefighters were trying their best, but the fire seemed to have the upper hand.

"What happened?" Stubby asked one of them, but he just signaled them to wait, running to the house with the water hose. He did not even spot Chris. There was no-one in the surroundings, so Chris assumed the house must have been deserted. But how could an abandoned house, in the middle of nowhere catch fire? And who had informed the fire engine?

Just when he was about to turn his back on the house, he heard a mild scream. Turning on impulse, Chris noted a shadow through the window as it collapsed. Rushing to the front of it, he informed the matter and waited with bated breath for the woman, he had been able to discern that much, to be saved.

She wasn't hurt; that was the first fact that registered in his mind as he looked at the stretcher they carried her in from a distance. Curious to see what kind of person lived there, he moved a bit closer to the vehicle, his shock almost masking his fear for a moment.

There she was; yet she wasn't. The firefighters were trying to wake her up, but it didn't seem to be working. Stubborn, wasn't she? Walking to the front of the group, Chris pushed aside the rest of them with an almost impatient hand. Realising who he was, belatedly, they kept their distance.

Kneeling down so that he was eye level with her, Chris took her hand gently; her wrist was bleeding and there were rope marks on them. It must have hurt like hell, he realized. There was a tiny bit of wood stuck on its side; taking care not to displace her hand, he eased the piece out; she started, her eyes opening an inch.

She stared at him only for a few seconds, but he knew she recognized him. Her eyes widened for a minute and her lips muttered a simple phrase before she lost conscious again. A single string of words that tore at his heart more than a thousand splinters could have.

_Go away…_

A/n: So, do you guys forgive me for the long wait? Was the chapter okay enough?

Tell me through a review? Please?


End file.
